


Trouble in Paradise

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Computer Malfunctions, Extreme stress, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Shipwide Malfunctions, Spatial Anomaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Voyager</i> is plagued by an unprecedented number of system-wide malfunctions, causing tensions to rise. Sensor shadows and strange phenomenon abound. Amid all the chaos, Neelix hatches a creative plan to help the crew deal with all the stress... football!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes** : Way back in April of 1997, I began writing a script for _Star Trek:Voyager_ , the only show on the air at that time whose producers actually accepted speculative screenplays from any writer. I thought it would be a great way to stretch my storytelling muscles, so I gave it a shot. Unsurprisingly, it was rejected, but what a wonderful learning experience this was. I even entered it in a screenwriting contest a few years later, and made it to the final round. Despite all the rejections stamps and intense critique it received in the contest, I still consider the script to be one of my most noteworthy accomplishments. I had so much fun writing this — I hope readers will enjoy it just as much.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager-related. **I do, however, own the rights to this screenplay, which holds Registration #671444 with the Writer's Guild of America**. Respect for my creative endeavors is appreciated.
> 
> Final Note: After previewing, I've realized this will not post in true script format, which has very different and precise indents for both dialogue and narrative. Apologies for this.

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AT WARP SPEED  


CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
First Officer's Personal Log, Stardate (????). Morale on board  
continues to decline. Our last opportunity for shore leave was months  
ago, and the constant string of technical difficulties we've run into is  
only making matters worse. I'm afraid the gravity of our situation may  
be starting to affect the Captain's spirits as well.

 

INT. BRIDGE

CHAKOTAY sits in his chair. PARIS, TUVOK, and KIM are at their posts. 

PARIS  
We've dropped out of warp again, Commander.

Chakotay stands and takes a deep breath as the other Bridge officers exchange glances.

CHAKOTAY  
Bridge to Torres.

TORRES' COM VOICE  
I'm aware of the problem and will inform you of any progress. Torres  
out!

Chakotay starts to respond, but stops.

CHAKOTAY  
Do we still have impulse power, Mister Paris?

PARIS  
Impulse engines are on-line.

CHAKOTAY  
Continue on course, full impulse. I'll inform the Captain.

Chakotay starts toward the Captain's Ready Room.

 

INT. READY ROOM

Captain JANEWAY is sitting at her desk, reviewing reports. She has a severe headache. The door  
chime sounds.

JANEWAY  
Come in.

Chakotay enters and walks to her desk.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Commander?

CHAKOTAY  
Warp engines are off-line again. We're continuing on full impulse...  
for as long as it'll last.

The door chime sounds again.

JANEWAY  
Come in.

The DOCTOR enters carrying a medkit. He moves directly to the Captain and begins to examine  
her. Chakotay reacts with concern.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Janeway to Torres.  
(pause - no response from  
Torres)  
Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Lieutenant Torres is in Main Engineering.

JANEWAY  
Janeway to Engineering.

VORIK'S COM VOICE  
Ensign Vorik here.

JANEWAY  
Where is my Chief Engineer and why isn't she answering hails?

VORIK'S COM VOICE  
Lieutenant Torres is currently working in Jeffries Tube Four, and I  
believe she has removed her combadge. Shall I relay a message to her,  
Captain?

JANEWAY  
Thank you, no, Ensign. I'll deliver this message personally. Janeway  
out.

The door chime sounds a third time.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Come in!

NEELIX enters.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Let me see if I understand this correctly. In addition to every other  
technical problem we've had to deal with in the past week, we're now  
flying through an unknown region of space with an extremely  
temperamental warp drive which is being run by a computer that's  
convinced nothing is wrong with the ship's propulsion systems...

NEELIX  
Is this a bad time?

JANEWAY  
All of which are being overseen by a chief engineer who's chosen to be  
selectively deaf this morning.

DOCTOR  
Another day in paradise.

Chakotay laughs quietly.

JANEWAY  
(scolding)  
Doctor.

The Doctor loads a hypospray and administers medication into the  
Captain's neck.

DOCTOR  
Your headaches are definitely stress-induced, Captain. This will help,  
but it's not something I can keep giving to you. I recommend a healthy  
dose of rest and relaxation.

The lights on board flicker, then return to normal.

JANEWAY  
Thank you, Doctor. I'll add that to my list.

Janeway and Chakotay head for the door. Neelix follows them. The Doctor  
quickly begins to pack up his things.

 

INT. BRIDGE

Janeway, Chakotay, and Neelix enter from Ready Room. The Doctor follows  
a few moments later.

JANEWAY  
Tell me we're still moving, Mister Paris.

PARIS  
Yes, ma'am.

JANEWAY  
Imagine that. Mister Tuvok, anything from the probe we launched?

TUVOK  
Negative. Either it is malfunctioning or we are unable to receive its  
transmissions.

JANEWAY  
Let's launch another probe to be certain.

NEELIX  
I really would like to speak with you, Captain.

JANEWAY  
I'm sorry, Neelix, but there's something else I need to deal with first.  
Chakotay, you have the Bridge. I'll be in Engineering.

Janeway and the Doctor walk towards the turbolift.

CHAKOTAY  
Captain, maybe I should go with you.

JANEWAY  
With everything going haywire, Commander, I need you on the Bridge.

The turbolift doors close behind them.

CHAKOTAY  
(pause, then softly  
to himself)  
Batten down the hatches.

FADE OUT


	2. ACT ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager-related. **I do, however, own the rights to this screenplay, which holds Registration #671444 with the Writer's Guild of America**. Respect for my creative endeavors is appreciated.
> 
> Final Note: After previewing, I've realized this will not post in true script format, which has very different and precise indents for both dialogue and narrative. Apologies for this.

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

INT. ENGINEERING

Janeway marches into Engineering, slowing her pace as she takes in the scene before her.   
Everything is in chaos. Circuit panels and access hatches are open everywhere. Crew   
members are rushing about, everyone talking or shouting at the same time.

TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Tuvok to Janeway.

JANEWAY  
Go ahead, Tuvok.

TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Long range sensors now appear to be functional. I have detected a shadow  
at the edge of our range, but the power fluctuations are making any  
chance of identification impossible.

JANEWAY  
Keep a close eye on it; inform me of any changes. 

TUVOK’S COM VOICE  
Acknowledged.

Janeway walks towards the other side of Engineering.

 

INT. ENGINEERING - OPEN CIRCUIT PANEL

TORRES' upper body is hidden inside an open panel. Supernumerary kneels beside her.

TORRES  
No, this isn't it.

Torres pulls herself out and stands up.

TORRES (CONT'D)  
Check the connection at the other end.

Torres sees the Captain approaching her, but continues with the control panel that she's   
started working on.

SEVEN  
(O.S.)  
Magnetic Constrictors are functioning properly.

JANEWAY  
Lieutenant.

TORRES  
(to Seven)  
I want a level one diagnostic run during the warm-up procedure.

SEVEN  
Diagnostics have not been conclusive.

TORRES  
Run it anyway!

JANEWAY  
Lieutenant.

TORRES  
Captain, I really don't have time to discuss our inoperative warp drive  
right now. The more interruptions I have the longer these repairs will  
take.

JANEWAY  
That is no excuse for ignoring Starfleet protocol, Lieutenant!

Torres turns to face Janeway. They are both simmering.

SEVEN  
(O.S.)  
We are ready to initiate warm-up.

Torres turns abruptly and heads for another control panel. She looks up at VORIK, who is   
on the second level. Janeway follows her.

TORRES  
Vorik, open the injector valves — slowly!

Torres begins to work the controls.

JANEWAY  
Lieutenant Torres!

Torres whirls to face Janeway again. Her fists are clenched.

TORRES  
I am doing the best I can, Captain. If that's not good enough, then  
maybe you should have thrown me in the brig a long time ago when you had  
the chance!

Before Janeway can respond, the power begins fluctuating, causing the lights to flicker again.

VORIK  
(O.S.)  
We are losing alignment.

TORRES  
Shut it down before the plasma stream overheats!

JANEWAY  
I will not tolerate insubordinate behavior aboard this ship, Lieutenant.  
You will find your combadge, or you will requisition another one. Do I  
make myself clear?

TORRES  
Yes.

JANEWAY  
Now, I will expect a full report on Engineering's repair status within  
fifteen minutes.

TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Captain Janeway to the Bridge.

JANEWAY  
I'm on my way.

Janeway turns and walks away.

 

INT. BRIDGE

Janeway walks off the turbolift.

JANEWAY  
Mister Kim, Commander, they could use a little help in Engineering.

KIM  
Aye, Captain.

Chakotay nods to Kim as they both head for the turbolift.

JANEWAY  
Mister Tuvok?

TUVOK  
The image that was detected earlier wavered several times, and then  
disappeared from our scanners.

JANEWAY  
Did we get a sensor lock on it?

TUVOK  
Affirmative. The signal was identified as magma displacement.

JANEWAY  
What?

PARIS  
The computer's mistaking spatial readings for seismic activity? And I  
thought I was getting punchy...

TUVOK  
It would seem that the computer has been more seriously affected by our  
recent malfunctions than we suspected. Though the validity of its  
analysis is in question, we should not assume that this was a false  
reading.

JANEWAY  
Agreed.

TUVOK  
Fluctuations in the main power grid have left our weapons systems  
functioning on minimal power only. With warp engines still inoperative,  
I am concerned that we would have neither sufficient power to defend  
ourselves, nor the speed to retreat should it become necessary to assume  
a defensive posture.

JANEWAY  
Not a good time for us to get caught with our pants down. Do we have  
shields?

TUVOK  
Affirmative.

JANEWAY  
Until I get an update from Engineering, I don't know how soon we'll have  
full power to any of the systems. I'm not even sure they know what's  
going on down there. We'll just have to deal with things as they happen.

TUVOK  
Understood. I am also tracking the progress of the two probes we  
launched, though there is no indication that either is transmitting. I  
find it highly doubtful that both would be malfunctioning.

JANEWAY  
Could the power fluctuations be interfering somehow?

TUVOK  
It is possible that we are unable to receive the data in our current  
state of technical disarray.

JANEWAY  
That wouldn't surprise me at all. Continue scans.

 

INT. TURBOLIFT

The turbolift carrying Chakotay and Kim slows and stops. The doors open and Neelix   
steps on.

NEELIX  
Gentlemen. Deck six.

Neelix is all smiles and bounces casually on the tips of his feet. His smile is infectious, as the   
other officers find themselves smiling as well.

NEELIX (CONT'D)  
So, Commander, have you finished assembling your team yet?

CHAKOTAY  
For the most part, yes. How about you?

NEELIX  
I've just finished recruiting my last player; one who I think will make  
the game considerably more interesting.

CHAKOTAY  
Oh? And who might that be?

NEELIX  
Ensign Zardas.

KIM  
Ensign Zardas?

NEELIX  
The one and only.

CHAKOTAY  
(to Kim)  
What's life without a little challenge, right?

The turbolift stops and Neelix starts to exit, then turns back to them.

NEELIX  
I guess I'll see you gentlemen at practice tonight!

Neelix turns and exits, chuckling loudly. The doors close.

KIM  
Do you know how big Ensign Zardas is?

CHAKOTAY  
Relax, Harry. It's just a friendly game of football.

KIM  
Friendly isn't the first word that comes to my mind.

 

INT. ENGINEERING

Torres kneels in front of a console that's been opened. Engineering is still in chaos. The warp   
core no longer appears active. Chakotay approaches from across the room.

TORRES  
I need all power rerouted from this panel.

Torres touches a few controls, then tries to remove a power nodule. A charge of electricity springs   
to life under her fingers.

TORRES (CONT'D)  
Is anyone listening to me?!

Chakotay stops at a control panel a few feet down from her. He works the controls.

CHAKOTAY  
I've got it, B'Elanna. Try it now.

Torres pulls on the nodule again, this time with success. She busies herself scanning with a tricorder   
and adjusting the controls. Chakotay pulls out his own tricorder and kneels down beside her.   
He watches her carefully, noting that she has remained quiet.

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D)  
Has the ship decided it doesn't like us anymore, or is there another  
reason why we're experiencing so many malfunctions?

TORRES  
The circuits that feed power through the relays are failing. The  
resulting fluctuations are causing all kinds of complications. The   
safety routine has been disengaging the warp engines at the first sign  
of trouble, but this last time the engines stalled without warning.

CHAKOTAY  
That's not good.

TORRES  
We were lucky. That could have been a really nasty situation.

CHAKOTAY  
Do you know why the circuits are failing?

TORRES  
If I did, don't you think I'd have it fixed already? I have no idea. One  
relay system fails, and that sets off something else. The chain reaction  
eventually interrupts power to one of the main systems... we just can't  
keep up! All primary systems are being affected and I still haven't  
determined what started this mess in the first place!

Chakotay stops and looks at her.

CHAKOTAY  
When was the last time you took a break?

TORRES  
I don't have time for breaks!

Torres folds up her tricorder and walks toward another control panel. Chakotay follows her.

TORRES (CONT'D)  
(gesturing toward an   
unseen crewman)  
Do we, or do we not have those diagnostic reports I requested?

CREWMAN  
(O.S.)  
Not yet, sir.

TORRES  
This is ridiculous.

Torres begins to work the control panel.

CHAKOTAY  
Even the Captain doesn't expect you to run yourself into the ground,  
B'Elanna.

TORRES  
I don't think she'd share your opinion on that. I have less than five  
minutes to prepare and deliver a full report on this confusion!

CHAKOTAY  
You can borrow my combadge.

Torres slams her tricorder down on the console and turns to face him.

TORRES  
I lost my combadge!

CHAKOTAY  
You lost it?

TORRES  
It fell into the plasma injectors.  
(pause)  
Okay, so the plasma stream just happened to be in the same general  
direction that I threw it!

Chakotay laughs.

CHAKOTAY  
Well, that brings back memories. We should be thankful that was all you  
threw in.

Torres goes back to working the controls.

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D)  
Listen, why don't you come down to the holodeck later. Some of us are  
putting football teams together, and we have practice tonight.

TORRES  
Football.

CHAKOTAY  
You might have a lot of fun, and get some frustration out. Abusing the  
other team is legal. Besides, we could use another good player. Neelix  
recruited Ensign Zardas for his team.

Torres turns to look at Chakotay.

TORRES  
Ensign Zardas? From Security?

CHAKOTAY  
The one and only.

TORRES  
Were you planning to forfeit now or later?

JANEWAY'S COM VOICE  
Bridge to Torres.

Torres reaches out and snaps off Chakotay’s combadge.

TORRES  
Torres here.

JANEWAY'S COM VOICE  
Do you have a status report for me, Lieutenant?

TORRES  
Yes I do, Captain.

 

INT. BRIDGE

The interior of the Bridge is lit in Red Alert status.

JANEWAY  
Let's have it.

TORRES' COM VOICE  
Absolutely nothing is functioning properly.

JANEWAY  
(stressed)  
Do you have any idea when we will have systems functioning properly?

TORRES' COM VOICE  
I'm sorry, Captain, but I don't have any repair estimates at this time.

JANEWAY   
We've got an unidentified signal at the edge of our sensor range that   
may or may not actually be there. We have a weapons system that's   
not fully powered and a warp drive that won't stay operational. The   
computer can't seem to give coherent information and, for some unknown   
reason, has placed the Bridge on Red Alert. I want answers, Lieutenant,   
not apologies!

TORRES' COM VOICE  
Yes, Captain.

JANEWAY  
I want full power restored to all Tactical systems. That's your  
priority; get it done. Janeway out. Mister Tuvok, you have the Bridge.

Janeway marches toward her Ready Room.

PARIS  
(softly, to himself)  
Are we having fun yet?

 

INT. ENGINEERING

CHAKOTAY  
B'Elanna...

TORRES  
Save it, Commander. I've got work to do.

Torres tosses Chakotay's combadge back to him, then turns and walks away.

FADE OUT


	3. ACT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager-related. **I do, however, own the rights to this screenplay, which holds Registration #671444 with the Writer's Guild of America**. Respect for my creative endeavors is appreciated.
> 
> Final Note: After previewing, I've realized this will not post in true script format, which has very different and precise indents for both dialogue and narrative. Apologies for this.

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AT IMPULSE SPEED

 

INT. READY ROOM

Captain Janeway sits by the observation window. She sips at a cup of coffee. The door  
chime sounds.

JANEWAY  
Come in.

Neelix enters carrying a small data padd. He looks around to see if anyone else is in  
the room.

NEELIX  
Is now a better time, Captain?

JANEWAY  
Yes, Neelix. Please sit down.

NEELIX  
I'm afraid I don't have very good news.

Neelix hands Janeway the padd. She reviews the data.

JANEWAY  
What happened, Neelix? Our food supply has never been  
this low before.

NEELIX  
Some of the organic storage compartments were affected by the power  
failures we've been having. Most of the fruit went bad, some of the  
other perishables were contaminated, and the Tarkalian flour needed to  
be kept at a very specific temperature...

JANEWAY  
What are we looking at here?

NEELIX  
I've already implemented a rationing system, Captain. We've got no more  
than three weeks worth of food left, maybe less.

JANEWAY  
And we're traveling through such a sparsely populated sector right now.  
Using the replicators for food, even temporarily, would mean a  
considerable drain on our power supply... not that we'd even be able to  
keep them running. What about the Airponics Bay?

NEELIX  
I salvaged all I could. The environmental controls seem to have  
developed a mind of their own, as well.

JANEWAY  
I've been dreading a moment like this ever since we found ourselves  
stranded in this quadrant. One way or another we'll get through all  
this. But, in order to accomplish anything we're going to need  
cooperation... and that's something else we're running short of.

NEELIX  
Tension has been thick enough to cut with a laser scalpel lately, which  
brings me to another bit of information. I think I may have come up with  
a plan to help the crew through this difficult time.

JANEWAY  
Ah, yes. The football teams.

NEELIX  
You've heard about it?

JANEWAY  
It's one of the more popular topics of discussion.

NEELIX  
The way I see it, there's just enough strategy involved to keep  
everyone's mind occupied while they're on the field, and the physical  
workout should be more than enough to relieve some of the stress.

JANEWAY  
I hope you're right. It's very difficult to keep people optimistic under  
circumstances like these.

NEELIX  
Just leave that to me. They'll be relaxed in no time!

Neelix starts to get up.

NEELIX (CONT'D)  
The crew might be a little frustrated right now, Captain, but there  
isn't a single one of them that doesn't believe you're doing the best  
you can.

JANEWAY  
Thank you, Neelix.

Neelix exits the room, leaving Janeway to her thoughts.

 

INT. MESS HALL

The atmosphere in the room is very lively, with sounds of a football game heard throughout.  
A video screen in one of the walls shows the game being played. Various crew members are  
gathered around watching. Tuvok sits at one of the tables, studying the plate of food in front  
of him. Paris and Kim approach Tuvok's table.

PARIS  
Mister Tuvok...

Kim remains standing while Paris takes a seat at the table, uninvited.  
He notices the plate of food as he sits.

PARIS (CONT'D)  
What is that?

TUVOK  
That is precisely what I am attempting to determine. Apparently, Mister  
Neelix has taken his culinary skills to a new level of creativity.

KIM  
(looking at food)  
I guess he has to, given the circumstances.

TUVOK  
You gentlemen wish to speak with me?

PARIS  
I'm sure you're aware of the crew's latest effort to amuse themselves.

TUVOK  
If you are referring to the recent formation of football teams, I am.

PARIS  
Well, in searching through the team rosters, we can't seem to find your  
name anywhere.

TUVOK  
Indeed.

KIM  
We'd like to invite you to join our team.

PARIS  
We could use somebody like you, Tuvok. You've got all the qualities of a  
great football player; strength, dexterity, speed, and your cunning  
intellect is a definite advantage...

TUVOK  
You are missing one vital component, Mister Paris, and that is interest.  
My tastes for athletic activities run to the, shall we say, less  
extreme.

KIM  
Neelix tried recruiting you already, didn't he?

TUVOK  
You are correct. He also gave me a rather animated demonstration of the  
sport and its fundamental rules.

PARIS  
Too rough for you, Tuvok?

TUVOK  
I would consider the sport to be unnecessarily violent. But, as I stated  
before, I am simply not interested in participating.

PARIS  
Fair enough.

Neelix approaches the table carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvre-like food.

NEELIX  
Welcome to Voyager's premiere tailgate party! Would anyone care to try  
some? They're hot off the grill.

Neelix offers the contents of the tray to each of them. Kim is the only  
one who accepts.

KIM  
Tailgate party?

Kim bites into the food. His face reflects confusion as he chews, though  
he smiles whenever Neelix looks toward him.

NEELIX  
A delightful tradition among sports fans! They would gather outside the  
sports stadium, sometimes hours before the game actually started, and  
just have one big party!

PARIS  
Sounds like my kind of social function.

The crew members in the background react to a touchdown on the screen.  
Neelix turns toward them.

NEELIX  
Touchdown! What an exciting game this is!

Paris gets up from his chair.

PARIS  
(to Kim)  
Now, if we could just convince the Delaney sisters to be our  
cheerleaders...

KIM  
What about Seven and B'Elanna?

Paris laughs loudly and slaps Kim's shoulder. Paris then turns and walks toward the video  
screen. Kim watches him go.

KIM (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
Good point.

Kim follows Paris.

NEELIX  
Is everything okay with your food, Mister Vulcan?

TUVOK  
I have not yet had the opportunity to sample the food.

NEELIX  
Of course...

Several crew members walk past the table, heading for the exit.

CREWMAN  
(to Neelix)  
See you later, Coach.

Neelix follows, calling after them.

NEELIX  
Eighteen hundred hours, sharp! If you'd like to review the rules again  
before practice, you can access the cultural database... under Lombardi  
Trophy!

Neelix approaches the main food counter as he finishes. Only a few trays of food are visible.  
Torres stands in front of the counter. Her uniform now includes a combadge.

TORRES  
Is this all the food there is?

NEELIX  
Food has become a very precious commodity.

TORRES  
I'm under stress! I need protein!

Neelix watches as Torres grabs a hand full of food from his tray.

NEELIX  
You know, I'm very proud of you, Lieutenant. You've been doing a much  
better job of expressing your feelings lately.

TORRES  
Don't push it!

NEELIX  
That's good! Keep it up!

TORRES  
I mean it, Neelix!

NEELIX  
Get it all out!

Torres stuffs several pieces of food into Neelix's mouth. She leaves Neelix standing there  
and moves across the room to where Paris and Kim are. She says nothing, concentrating  
entirely on what she sees on the video screen. Both Paris and Kim notice that she is  
eating the hors d'oeuvres without complaint. They exchange glances.

PARIS  
So, B'Elanna, what do you think about this football?

The view screen shows a particularly violent football play. The crew members react.

TORRES  
I think I'm going to like this game.

PARIS  
You're playing?

TORRES  
Relax, I'm on your side.

KIM  
That's a relief.

Suddenly, the ship lurches slightly, causing everyone to regain their footing. Torres spills  
her food.

TORRES  
There go the inertial dampeners.

VORIK'S COM VOICE  
Lieutenant Torres, please report to Engineering.

The lights flicker again.

TORRES  
On my way.

PARIS  
Well, I'm ready for round two. What about you, Harry?

KIM  
Oh, I can't wait.

 

INT. READY ROOM

Janeway is at her desk. She is busy mopping up spilled coffee, both on the desk and on  
her uniform. The empty cup rests off to one side. The door chime sounds.

JANEWAY  
Come in.

Chakotay enters. He carries a data padd.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Please tell me you're bringing good news.

CHAKOTAY  
Permission to speak freely, Captain.

JANEWAY  
Granted.

CHAKOTAY  
You're pushing B'Elanna too hard.

JANEWAY  
We're all feeling the pressure, Commander, but there are things that  
need to get done.

CHAKOTAY  
I think she's ready to snap, and it's not just because of all the  
repairs. I've never seen her this wound up before.

JANEWAY  
This ship is starting to come apart at the seams.

CHAKOTAY  
It's not her fault, and she's not the only one responsible for getting  
things back in order. There's more than one engineer down there.

JANEWAY  
She is my Chief of Engineering...

CHAKOTAY  
And she's doing everything she can, Kathryn. I had to order her to take  
a break; she hadn't eaten anything in eighteen hours!

Janeway remains silent.

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D)  
B'Elanna has pulled ships through worse situations than this. You think  
this is bad? Hell, try maneuvering through a plasma field with  
Cardassians on your tail, inertial dampeners off-line, and B'Elanna  
down below trying her damnedest to get the warp engines up and running  
with nothing more than a magnetic hydrospanner and a few pieces of  
conduit pipe! But, you know what? She did it. The rest of us were pretty  
green around the gills by the time things got back on line, but we knew  
she'd pull us through.

JANEWAY  
Are you suggesting I no longer believe in her abilities as an engineer?

CHAKOTAY  
It's certainly starting to sound that way. She's got full crews working  
around the clock. Everyone with any kind of engineering qualifications  
has been called in to help.

Chakotay hands Janeway the padd.

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D)  
The reason she can't give you repair estimates is because once something  
seems fixed it goes haywire again. She would never admit this to you,  
but she has no idea what's causing these problems. She would rather  
accept your wrath than admit she can't fix something.

JANEWAY  
We're in such a serious situation. Perhaps I have been allowing my own  
anger to guide my actions.

CHAKOTAY  
I don't blame anyone for feeling like that right now, especially you.  
But, we have to keep things in perspective. If there is a logical  
explanation why things are amiss, B'Elanna will find it. She'll take  
this ship apart piece by piece if she has to. You just have to believe  
in her.

JANEWAY  
Thank you.

CHAKOTAY  
Captain?

JANEWAY  
For reprimanding me.

CHAKOTAY  
I meant no disrespect.

JANEWAY  
None taken. I sense the crew's frustration, Chakotay, but I never  
realized how much they were sensing mine. Of course I believe B'Elanna  
will get to the bottom of this, whatever the cause.

CHAKOTAY  
They even ran a tricorder sweep through the entire ship to check for  
any alien presence that might be interfering, but they didn't find a  
thing.

JANEWAY  
Tricorder sweep?

CHAKOTAY  
Internal scans couldn't be trusted with the computer acting the way it  
is.

JANEWAY  
Maybe the ship is haunted?

TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Tuvok to Janeway.

JANEWAY  
Yes, Mister Tuvok?

TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Our magma displacement has reappeared on sensors.

CHAKOTAY  
Magma displacement?

JANEWAY  
Is it still at the edge of our range?

TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Affirmative. It does not appear to have changed position.

JANEWAY  
Watch it carefully, Tuvok. Janeway to Paris. Slow to one-quarter  
impulse.

PARIS' COM VOICE  
Aye, Captain. 

CHAKOTAY  
A ghost?

JANEWAY  
With the condition this ship is in, let's hope so.

FADE OUT


	4. ACT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager-related. **I do, however, own the rights to this screenplay, which holds Registration #671444 with the Writer's Guild of America**. Respect for my creative endeavors is appreciated.
> 
> Final Note: After previewing, I've realized this will not post in true script format, which has very different and precise indents for both dialogue and narrative. Apologies for this.

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

INT. BRIDGE

Janeway and Tuvok are the only senior staff present. The Captain paces slowly. Tuvok   
is busy working his console.

JANEWAY  
Any further sign of our shadow, Mister Tuvok?

TUVOK  
Negative. After reviewing the data, I am still unable to ascertain  
whether the signal was ever there in the first place.

JANEWAY  
When was the last status report from Engineering?

TUVOK  
Nineteen hundred hours. 

JANEWAY  
Have they been able to maintain full power to all weapons systems?

TUVOK  
Affirmative.

JANEWAY  
Good. Any progress reported on the warp engines?

TUVOK  
They remain offline. I have been unsuccessful in my attempts to obtain  
additional information. The Engineering staff has become... rather  
indignant.

JANEWAY  
Noted.

Tuvok resumes his work.

TUVOK  
Curious.

JANEWAY  
What is it?

TUVOK  
I have been attempting to run a series of standard diagnostics on those  
systems which appear to be functioning correctly. When shields were  
raised moments ago, the field harmonics began registering a series of  
resonance pulses.

JANEWAY  
Another malfunction?

TUVOK  
That is a possibility. However, deflector controls are registering a  
similar disturbance at the same frequency. 

JANEWAY  
Anything on sensors?

TUVOK  
Main sensors are not showing anything unusual, but their readings over  
the past twelve hours... 

JANEWAY  
(finishing)  
...Have been unpredictable at best.

TUVOK  
(studying data)  
That is not all, Captain. I have been scrutinizing our sensor logs from  
the past twenty-four hours quite closely. I believe I can now safely say  
that our data does not correspond with the current astrometrical charts  
for the region of space we are supposed to be traveling through.

JANEWAY  
Supposed to be?

TUVOK  
Our sensors are giving inaccurate readings, and our shipboard computer  
is not functioning within acceptable standards. It would be illogical to  
assume that either set of data is correct in its entirety.

JANEWAY  
You're saying we may have been flying virtually blind the past few days?

TUVOK  
That would be an adequate metaphor.

JANEWAY  
Keep the shields raised, Tuvok.  
(to Conn officer)  
Conn, all stop.

Janeway taps her combadge.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
All senior staff report to the briefing room immediately.

 

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

Janeway and Tuvok enter and move to their seats.

JANEWAY  
If we weren't in such dire straits, I might have actually been amused by  
everything that's happened. It feels like we're reliving the worst  
shakedown cruise in Starfleet history.

TUVOK  
The U.S.S. Leo Minor. I do believe our list of malfunctions and  
inoperative systems does surpass those the Leo Minor recorded in its  
first seventy-two hours of operation.

JANEWAY  
Thank you for clarifying that, Mister Tuvok.

The briefing room doors open, admitting Chakotay, Kim, Paris, Torres, and Neelix. They are   
all dressed in full football gear, with the exception of Neelix, who enters wearing a   
Lombardi-style long coat and hat. The players have various grass and mud stains on their   
uniforms and they all seem a bit out of breath. As they take their seats, those with the uniforms   
crash into each other's shoulder gear, forcing them to sit with their chairs cocked sideways   
instead of straight on. Janeway and Tuvok watch the proceedings in silence. Torres does not   
look at Janeway, instead focusing her eyes elsewhere in the room.

CHAKOTAY  
Sorry, Captain. There wasn't time to change.

JANEWAY  
That's all right, Commander.   
(looking over the staff)  
Has anyone seen the Doctor?

The officers in football gear exchange glances, a few of them clearing their throats or coughing   
softly.

CHAKOTAY  
He might be a little late.

JANEWAY  
Noted. We've detected a series of resonance pulses that appear to be  
bouncing off the ship. 

TUVOK  
The computer has been unable to give us any logical information. We do  
not know what these vibrations are or what their source is. 

JANEWAY  
The probes we launched could probably provide us with the information we  
need regarding this latest occurrence, except that we haven't received  
any data from them.

TUVOK  
Another possibility is that we already have the data. The computer  
simply may not be acknowledging it. 

TORRES  
The power fluctuations are somehow affecting computer function. We  
haven't been able to figure out how or why yet.

JANEWAY  
The best thing we can do right now is to get a good look at what's  
around us. Astrometrics has been off-line for four days now, and we have  
reason to believe the star charts we're using from our database might be  
inaccurate given the computer's recent... creative interpretations. 

CHAKOTAY  
Could we launch a shuttle to collect data?

KIM  
The Shuttle Bays are completely off line, as well. The main power grid  
is bypassed like a Christmas tree. We needed all available power just to  
get Tactical up and running.

JANEWAY  
We are in a very precarious situation here. I realize there is a long  
list of repairs in progress, but we need sensors fully operational and a  
functioning computer as soon as possible. We have unidentified  
phenomenon and sensor contacts looming in different directions. We'll  
hold position here until we get some answers.

PARIS  
I'm sure everyone in Engineering is pretty stressed by now, Captain. If  
there's any way I can help out; maybe split my shift and work half down  
there?

JANEWAY  
Very well. Chakotay, reassign additional personnel from non-essential  
sections to Engineering temporarily.

TORRES  
(frustrated)  
Having people down there who don't know what they're doing is not going  
to speed up repairs!

JANEWAY  
Sometimes a crash course is the best way to learn, and it seems to me  
Engineering needs all the help they can get. Is there anything else you  
would like to add, Lieutenant?

TORRES  
No, Captain.

JANEWAY  
Now, I need...

The view screen on the wall lights up with the Doctor's image.

DOCTOR  
(interrupting)  
Captain, may I have a word with you?

Janeway turns to face the screen.

JANEWAY  
What is it, Doctor?

DOCTOR  
In the last twenty minutes I have mended twelve fractured or broken  
limbs, six cases of bruised ribs, numerous torn ligaments, two broken  
teeth, and three minor skull fractures! All because of some athletic  
madness known as football. Captain, I must protest. Reverse gravity  
gymnastics never did this much damage!

NEELIX  
Captain, the crew's morale has risen considerably since we started with  
football practice.

DOCTOR  
I refuse to believe causing this much bodily harm could, in any way,  
make people feel better!

NEELIX  
We've been very careful to keep the game as authentic as possible. Many  
of us spent a great deal of time studying the cultural database.

DOCTOR  
Apparently some of the crew should have their eyes examined, as well.

JANEWAY  
Are you having any problems treating the injuries?

DOCTOR  
Of course not. These standard procedures are no match for my exceptional  
skills. But, the number of injured crew members is enough cause for  
concern. I was prepared to set up triage fifteen minutes ago!

JANEWAY  
I appreciate your concern, Doctor, but I cannot dictate what activities  
crew members may participate in during off-duty hours. If playing  
football is helping the crew to deal with the pressure we're all under,  
then I can't justify taking that away from them.

PARIS  
Yeah, Doc, we're having a lot of fun. You should give it a try.

DOCTOR  
You jest. What could I possibly gain from such a barbaric form of  
recreation?

CHAKOTAY  
You might be able to offer advice on how players can better protect  
themselves from injury after seeing what happens first hand. That way  
they could avoid frequent trips to Sickbay.

The Doctor pauses for a moment.

DOCTOR  
That's an intriguing idea. I'll consider it. In the meantime, my protest  
still stands.

JANEWAY  
Noted, Doctor. Is there anything else?

DOCTOR  
Nothing that I'm aware of.

Janeway stands up and starts walking around the table.

JANEWAY  
Good. We need to solve these technical problems and get this ship fully  
functional again. On top of everything else, our food supply is at a  
critical level, and it's essential we find someplace to restock soon.

As Janeway finishes, she rests her hand on the back of Paris' chair. After pausing, she removes   
her hand, a smear of mud covering her fingers. She looks at Paris, who, in turn, looks at everyone   
else.

PARIS  
What's a football game without a little mud?

JANEWAY  
One better suited for this ship, Mister Paris.

PARIS  
Yes, Captain.

JANEWAY  
Dismissed.

Everyone begins to disperse, more shoulder crashes taking place as they get up. As they exit,   
Chakotay and Neelix can be heard discussing the practice.

NEELIX  
Commander...

CHAKOTAY  
I know you're upset, Neelix.

NEELIX  
That was definitely illegal use of a Vulcan nerve pinch...

INT. CORRIDOR

Torres and Paris exit the turbolift and continue down the corridor. They are still in football attire,   
though Torres has removed, and is carrying, her shoulder gear.

PARIS  
I never thought I'd see Vorik show up for practice.

TORRES  
He said he was understandably curious.

PARIS  
I guess we should be glad he's on our side. I didn't think he could move  
that fast!

TORRES  
Neither did Chakotay, judging by the look on his face when we pulled him  
off the ground.

PARIS  
Whoever told Vorik his job was to sack the quarterback should have  
explained not to do it to his own team! And that nerve pinch he pulled!  
I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.

TORRES  
(laughing)  
I've never seen Neelix so bent out of shape! I guess we all needed a  
good laugh.

PARIS  
Feel like getting something to eat?

TORRES  
I'm headed back to Engineering.

PARIS  
Haven't you put in a full day already?

TORRES  
Yes I have, and it's about to get longer. The sooner everything gets  
fixed, the sooner I'll get the Captain off my back. I couldn't sleep  
knowing there's work to be done.

They stop in front of Torres' quarters.

PARIS  
You've just got her spoiled, that's all. You pull off one incredible  
feat of engineering too many, and that's what she'll expect every time.

TORRES  
I wish I could believe that was it. I know as well as anyone else what  
kind of shape we're in, and I'm doing all I can. She just won't let up  
on me. I came so close to losing control this morning. I don't even want  
to think about what might have happened.

PARIS  
Everyone's getting a bit testy, including the computer. Did you know we  
were being pursued by magma displacement for a while?

TORRES  
That's okay, every time we requested a diagnostic report down in  
Engineering, we got last night's dinner menu.

PARIS  
At least the magma displacement was original...

TORRES  
Wait a minute...

PARIS  
What?

TORRES  
We've been trying to figure out how these malfunctions could have  
affected the computer.

PARIS  
You think it's something else?

TORRES  
The initial diagnostic was run on the computer before it started acting  
weird, but the engineering problems had already started. What if it's  
been the computer causing the malfunctions in the first place?

PARIS  
Then that diagnostic report might have been inaccurate.

TORRES  
Without us ever knowing... damn! Why didn't this occur to me   
sooner!

PARIS  
You just needed to relax a little... by getting beat up on the football  
field.

TORRES  
We'll have to go over every inch of the bioneural network with  
tricorders.

PARIS  
Sounds like an all-nighter. Would you like some extra help?

Torres touches the control pad outside her quarters. The door opens.

TORRES  
I'll meet you in Engineering.

The lights flicker several times.

TORRES (CONT'D)  
Oh, I've had it with this!!

She marches inside. The door closes. The lights continue to flicker sporadically. Paris watches   
the lights.

PARIS  
(to the ship)  
Just do what she says and nobody gets hurt. Trust me on this one.

He continues down the corridor.

FADE OUT


	5. ACT FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager-related. **I do, however, own the rights to this screenplay, which holds Registration #671444 with the Writer's Guild of America**. Respect for my creative endeavors is appreciated.
> 
> Final Note: After previewing, I've realized this will not post in true script format, which has very different and precise indents for both dialogue and narrative. Apologies for this.

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

INT. CORRIDOR

Janeway and Tuvok exit the Mess Hall and walk through the corridors. There is a considerable  
amount of noise coming from inside the Mess Hall as they exit — crowd and football sounds, as  
well as loud music. 

JANEWAY  
I can't say that I've ever experienced a tailgate breakfast before.

TUVOK  
The level of noise within the Mess Hall has increased significantly  
since yesterday. I do not believe I have ever seen the crew so...  
boisterous.

JANEWAY  
The term you're looking for is 'rowdy.' Neelix said that football would  
relax the crew a bit. I'd have to say it worked.

TUVOK  
I considered it rather disrespectful that they did not behave in a more  
appropriate manner while the Captain was present.

JANEWAY  
Let them have their fun, Tuvok. We don't have much else this far from  
home. Besides, I found it quite amusing.

TORRES' COM VOICE  
Torres to Janeway.

JANEWAY  
Go ahead, Lieutenant.

Janeway and Tuvok stop where they are.

TORRES' COM VOICE  
I think we've found the problem, Captain. Several of the gel packs have  
become infected. The circuitry is connected to some of the higher  
functions in Engineering, and that's where our problems started.

JANEWAY  
What caused the infection?

TORRES' COM VOICE  
I'm not entirely certain yet, but I'm picking up residual radiation  
signatures.

JANEWAY  
Radiation?

 

INT. CONFINED CRAWLSPACE 

Several panels are open, exposing the bioneural gel packs. Torres is examining the packs with  
a tricorder, some of which are clearly contaminated. Torres appears very tired.

TORRES  
The signatures match the radiation encountered in that nebula we  
surveyed last week. I can't run a check until we get this problem  
straightened out, but I would imagine sensor logs registered a  
fluctuation in our shields.

JANEWAY'S COM VOICE  
Has the rest of the ship been checked?

TORRES  
Yes. No other trace radiation was found. It appears this event was  
localized. Captain, we've already begun to stabilize the gel packs. This  
should prevent any more malfunctions, but it will still take a while to  
repair all the damage that was caused.

 

INT. CORRIDOR

JANEWAY  
Understood. Keep me informed... and good work, Lieutenant.

Janeway and Tuvok resume walking through the corridors.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Well, a light at the end of the tunnel.

TUVOK  
I will be relieved when all systems are functioning normally.

JANEWAY  
What's the matter, Tuvok? Does a computer that acts illogically make you  
nervous?

TUVOK  
I am incapable of being nervous.

Janeway and Tuvok stop in front of a turbolift entrance. The Captain touches a button on the control  
panel. Moments later the doors open. They both step aside to allow three crew members dressed in  
football gear to exit. Janeway and Tuvok watch as the crew members pass by and proceed down the  
corridor, the last of which is extremely tall, forcing them to tilt their heads back to see his face.

TUVOK (CONT'D)  
(softly, to the Captain)  
Ensign Zardas.

Janeway shakes her head as they enter the turbolift.

JANEWAY  
I'd hate to be on the other team.

TUVOK  
Indeed.

 

INT. BRIDGE

Chakotay, Paris, and Kim are at their posts. Suddenly, the ship is rocked by the force and  
sound of an explosion. The lights flicker and then dim as the ship goes to Red Alert. As the Bridge  
officers regain their footing and begin to examine their control panels, Janeway and Tuvok exit the  
turbolift and head for their posts.

JANEWAY  
Report!

KIM  
Three plasma conduits running between decks ten and eleven have  
ruptured. The explosion was centered where they connect.

CHAKOTAY  
Injuries?

TUVOK  
None reported. Engineering crews have been dispatched. Captain, the  
explosion has caused more than twenty-five microfratures in the hull's  
infrastructure.

JANEWAY  
Are emergency containment fields in place?

TUVOK  
Negative. There is insufficient power. Shield integrity is fluctuating  
at twenty percent.

KIM  
Captain, I think you should take a look at this.

Janeway approaches the Ops station.

KIM (CONT'D)  
The resonance pulses are now clearly visible on short range scans, and  
they're getting stronger. If these readings are correct, the pulses at  
the edge of our range are starting to look like spatial distortions.

CHAKOTAY  
Tom, back us out of here.

PARIS  
Helm isn't responding. The explosion must have knocked impulse engines  
off-line.

TUVOK  
Computer function appears to be returning to normal. I am now able to  
access the data transmissions from our probes.

JANEWAY  
What's going on out there, Tuvok?

TUVOK  
Captain, it is imperative that we proceed away from this position  
immediately.

JANEWAY  
Explain.

TUVOK  
The star system directly in front of us contains a giant that is in the  
process of degenerating into a white dwarf. The unstable magnetic and  
gravimetric fields being produced are having a dramatic effect on the  
surrounding stellar bodies. Two small moons that orbit the fourth planet  
are within hours of colliding with one another.  
(pause)  
Correction. The time index on the transmission indicates this data was  
collected more than ninety minutes ago.

JANEWAY  
Distance?

TUVOK  
We are less than one billion kilometers from the point of impact, and  
will be directly in the path of the ensuing shock wave.

KIM  
We're way too close!

JANEWAY  
Tom, do we have any propulsion at all?

PARIS  
We don't even have maneuvering thrusters, Captain.

JANEWAY  
How much time do we have?

TUVOK  
My calculations indicate the main force of this shock wave will reach us  
in less than six minutes.

JANEWAY  
Janeway to Torres!

TORRES' COM VOICE  
Torres here. We've got the plasma conduits almost locked down, Captain.

JANEWAY  
B'Elanna, we've got about five and a half minutes before a shock wave  
hits. We need propulsion systems and shields on-line now!

TORRES' COM VOICE  
(stressed)  
Understood!

JANEWAY  
Is there any chance we could ride this out?

KIM  
We wouldn't last very long against the magnitude of this wave, even with  
shields at full strength.

JANEWAY  
Harry, get down there!

KIM  
Yes, ma'am.

Kim runs for the turbolift.

JANEWAY  
Janeway to Engineering! How long before those microfractures are sealed?

VORIK'S COM VOICE  
We need at least thirty minutes, Captain.

JANEWAY  
Get portable containment fields in place and evacuate the area. You've  
got five minutes!

 

INT. ENGINEERING

Torres, Seven, and several other crew members run through the entrance. Torres begins shouting to  
various crew members as soon as she enters. Engineering is still in chaos. The warp core is inactive. 

TORRES  
Seven! Shut down life support on decks two through ten, except in  
Sickbay, and engage auxiliary back-ups. Reroute that power to shields.

SEVEN  
Understood.

TORRES  
(to Crewman)  
Prepare to emit a series of graviton bursts directly into the warp  
engines.

CREWMAN  
Warp engines have been cold for almost twenty-four hours!

TORRES  
This won't be the first time I've jump started a cold set of engines!

Kim approaches Torres through the chaos.

CREWMAN  
Those plasma conduits are barely patched together! The relays are  
bypassed so many times they may not be able to handle any more power!

TORRES  
We'll have to take our chances!

CREWMAN  
You can't just infuse anti-matter into a set of cold warp engines!  
They'll explode!

TORRES  
I don't have time to argue! You're relieved!  
(to Kim)  
Harry, I need two second graviton bursts into the warp engines, now!

Kim begins to work the controls.

 

INT. BRIDGE

TUVOK  
Decks two through ten have lost life support. Auxiliary systems have  
been engaged. Shield integrity is now at seventy-nine percent and  
rising.

JANEWAY  
Do we have a visual yet?

TUVOK  
Negative.

TORRES' COM VOICE  
Torres to Paris!

PARIS  
Go ahead.

TORRES' COM VOICE  
Lock in coordinates. We'll have to engage engines from down here!

Paris works his console.

JANEWAY  
Time?

TUVOK  
Three minutes until impact.

 

INT. ENGINEERING

Some activity can now be seen within the warp core.

TORRES  
(to Seven)  
Don't open the injector valves until I give the order. We don't need any  
more plasma conduits rupturing.

The lights flicker and a small explosion erupts from one of the consoles.

KIM  
The relays are overloading! We may not have enough power to pull this  
off!

TORRES  
Make sure the graviton bursts don't stop! They may be the only thing  
that prevents the warp field from collapsing!

SEVEN  
I am unable to reestablish power to inertial dampeners.

KIM  
That could be a problem!

TORRES  
Keep trying! I'm rerouting injector valve and matter/anti-matter  
containment controls to this panel. We've got to get the warp engines up  
before...

All activity within the warp core ceases suddenly. 

SEVEN  
The sub-space shock wave has rendered the warp engines ineffective.

Another explosion occurs from one of the panels.

TORRES  
Now what!?

CREWMAN  
(O.S.)  
We've got a coolant leak!

TORRES  
Lock it down!  
(working the controls)  
We've got to get the impulse engines on-line...

SEVEN  
Impulse engines were damaged during the explosion.

TORRES  
We don't have a choice! We'll bypass some of the controls if we have to!

KIM  
More bypassing! No one's going to remember what goes where by the time  
we're finished!

TORRES  
Reroute all emergency power to Engineering!

KIM  
We don't have anything left!

Torres slams her fists into the console.

SEVEN  
Engine controls are still non-responsive.

TORRES  
Starfleet, you're with me!

Torres and Kim run for the other side of Engineering.

 

INT. BRIDGE

TUVOK  
The shock wave has just entered visual range.

JANEWAY  
On screen.

The view screen lights up, showing the wave approaching. The ship begins to shake.

TUVOK  
Forty-five seconds to impact.

JANEWAY  
Do we have propulsion yet!?

PARIS  
Not yet, Captain!

TUVOK  
Shields are at eighty-six percent and holding.

Janeway stumbles forward and punches her combadge.

JANEWAY  
B’Elanna!

CHAKOTAY  
All hands brace for impact!

FADE OUT


	6. ACT FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager-related. **I do, however, own the rights to this screenplay, which holds Registration #671444 with the Writer's Guild of America**. Respect for my creative endeavors is appreciated.
> 
> Final Note: After previewing, I've realized this will not post in true script format, which has very different and precise indents for both dialogue and narrative. Apologies for this.

ACT FIVE

 

FADE IN:

INT. INSIDE JEFFRIES TUBE

Torres opens a panel inside and begins working controls. Kim is situated just outside the Jeffries  
Tube, holding a tricorder. The shaking continues to grow in intensity. Torres fights to stay upright.

KIM  
(O.S.)  
We're almost out of time!

TORRES  
I just need twenty more seconds!

KIM  
I don't think we have that long B'Elanna! Shields are starting to  
fluctuate already! This isn't going to work!

TORRES  
I'll make it work!! Is there any activity in the engines at all!?

KIM  
(O.S.)  
No! Nothing's changed!

TORRES  
(to herself)  
This is not an honorable way to die!

Torres spins around to the other side of the Jeffries Tube and violently rips another panel open. She  
begins pulling circuitry directly out of the panel, rewiring in a desperate attempt to patch things together.

 

INT. ENGINEERING

Seven continues to work controls as she fights to stay upright. Suddenly, an indicator on her console  
begins chiming.

SEVEN  
We have control!

 

INT. JEFFRIES TUBE ENTRANCE

KIM  
Impulse engines are coming on-line! You did it!

 

INT. INSIDE JEFFRIES TUBE

Torres finishes with the circuits and then pushes them back inside the panel, using her hands to  
cover them.

TORRES  
Engage the engines!!

KIM  
(O.S.)  
B'Elanna, no!

 

EXT. SPACE - SHOCK WAVE SLAMMING INTO VOYAGER

 

INT. BRIDGE

Everyone is thrown from their chairs and several explosions occur. The lights dim, then flicker on  
and off. The turbulence is extremely violent. Paris and Chakotay manage to find their seats again,  
just as a very audible set of impulse engines begins to engage. The engines strain to break the ship  
free of the wave.

PARIS  
Impulse engines are on-line and engaged!

More explosions happen. The ship goes from violent turbulence, to an even shuddering, to, finally,  
having all shaking fade away.

PARIS (CONT'D)  
We've cleared the wave!

Chakotay looks over to see Janeway sprawled on the floor. She is not moving and there is blood running  
down the side of her face.

CHAKOTAY  
Captain!

Chakotay rushes to where she is and checks her vital signs.

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D)  
(softly, to Janeway)  
Hold on, Kathryn.  
(tapping combadge)  
Bridge to Sickbay! The Captain is injured, prepare for emergency  
transport!

A few seconds later the Captain's form disappears.

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D)  
Tom.

Paris starts for the turbolift.

PARIS  
On my way.

 

INT. SICKBAY

Sickbay is filling with injured people, a few of which are dressed in football attire. Kim and Paris  
are helping crew members. Janeway lies on a biobed. She starts to come to. Torres lies motionless  
on another biobed; the Doctor's hands work quickly over the surgical unit. Torres' face is  
blackened and bloody, and her uniform looks charred. The Doctor is wearing a referee's outfit,  
complete with whistle and yellow penalty flags. Janeway notices Torres from across the room and  
starts to get up. 

KIM  
Captain, you should be lying down.

JANEWAY  
(looking at Torres)  
Harry?

Kim helps Janeway over to where the Doctor is.

KIM  
She held the circuits together with her bare hands. We couldn't have  
engaged impulse engines if she hadn't.

Janeway notices the Doctor's unusual attire. Kim moves off and begins helping other crew members.

DOCTOR  
Remind me to issue new safety protocols regarding the handling of live  
voltage. Do you think the words 'Please Do Not Touch' will be effective  
or shall I use stronger language?

JANEWAY  
Doctor.

DOCTOR  
She's stabilized. Her synaptic patterns are very erratic, but that's to  
be expected after the electrical charge that just ran through her  
system. I'm very surprised there wasn't more damage. 

JANEWAY  
Then she'll be all right?

DOCTOR  
Her hands were severely burned. Regenerative tissue is in place, but  
there was extensive nerve damage. The neural pathways will take awhile  
to reestablish themselves. Between that and the severe headache she'll  
likely have when she regains consciousness, it looks as though I'm not  
going to have a very happy Klingon on my hands.

JANEWAY  
She's not that difficult, is she?

DOCTOR  
Let's just say it would be nice if I wasn't the only one on board with  
mute controls. 

The Doctor continues to work on Torres, healing her facial wounds. Janeway taps her combadge.

JANEWAY  
Janeway to Bridge.

CHAKOTAY'S COM VOICE  
Captain?

JANEWAY  
I'm fine. What's our status?

CHAKOTAY'S COM VOICE  
Voyager's seen better days, but at least we're out of danger. Impulse  
engines are holding steady, and the computer is actually cooperating  
with us.

JANEWAY  
That's good news. Keep me informed.

CHAKOTAY'S COM VOICE  
Acknowledged.

DOCTOR  
You are not fine, Captain.

The Doctor indicates another biobed. Janeway sits up on the bed as he begins examining her.

JANEWAY  
I see you've decided to join the football league.

DOCTOR  
For purely scientific reasons. Thus far, I have witnessed more than  
twenty new and creative ways of getting injured despite all the  
protective gear the players wear. Though it will make an interesting  
study in my medical journal, I still fail to see the allure.

Paris, who has been weaving his way through the chaos in Sickbay, stops briefly behind the Doctor.  
He is carrying a medical tricorder.

PARIS  
Nice outfit, Doc. Those of us with blurred vision are having a much  
easier time navigating.

DOCTOR  
That's very amusing, Mister Paris. 

Shaking his head, Paris continues to make his way through the room.

JANEWAY  
You don't seem very distressed over all these injuries, Doctor?

DOCTOR  
And why should I be? This is what Sickbay looks like each time there's a  
football practice. Quite frankly, the sport is making my life a  
holographic hell. But, since everyone else is deriving so much enjoyment  
from it, I have no choice but to put up with the aftermath.

The Doctor finishes what he's doing and administers another hypospray of medication to Janeway's  
neck. She rubs her head.

JANEWAY  
Good thing I'm used to headaches.

DOCTOR  
The pain should disappear shortly. I would advise a day of rest under  
normal circumstances, but I understand you'll want to return to the  
Bridge as soon as possible. You are dismissed from Sickbay.

JANEWAY  
Thank you, Doctor.

A football flies across the room behind the Doctor. Annoyed, he turns and moves off in the direction  
the football was thrown. Janeway moves to where Torres lies. She grasps the engineer's shoulder.

CHAKOTAY'S COM VOICE  
Bridge to Janeway.

JANEWAY  
Janeway here.

CHAKOTAY'S COM VOICE  
Can you come to the bridge, Captain?

JANEWAY  
I'm on my way.

Janeway turns and walks for the exit.

 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AT WARP SPEED

JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Captain’s Log, Stardate (????). After forty-eight grueling hours of  
repairs, all of Voyager's systems are now back on line and functioning  
properly. Nearly everyone on board spent time in Engineering helping to  
accomplish this, including myself. The entire crew is to be commended  
for their performance these past few days under such trying  
circumstances. 

 

INT. CORRIDOR

Janeway walks casually through Voyager's empty corridors.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
(V.O.)  
Our probes have relayed useful information concerning the star systems  
we are approaching, as well as the unusual stellar phenomenon that  
nearly ended our journey. According to these readings, we are within  
three days of a planet which could provide us with enough provisions to  
last for quite some time.

 

INT. MESS HALL

The interior is darkened. The room shows evidence of a recent party. Football themed decorations  
are strewn everywhere. Torres sits alone at a table in front of the observation window. She holds her  
hands delicately on top of the table. The door at the other end of the room opens and Janeway enters.  
She walks to where Torres sits.

JANEWAY  
(looking around)  
Let me guess... another tailgate party.

TORRES  
It was a very interesting experience.

JANEWAY  
I'm sure it was. May I join you?

Torres nods. Janeway sits.

JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
I thought everyone would be watching the big game?

TORRES  
The Doctor has ordered me not to abuse my hands for the next few days.

JANEWAY  
In other words, no football.

TORRES  
I don't make a very good spectator.  
(pause)  
Captain, my behavior has been inexcusable. I shouldn't have ignored  
protocol, and it won't happen again. I'm sorry I disappointed you.

JANEWAY  
You've tested me, B'Elanna, but I'm not disappointed. We've all been  
under an enormous amount of stress. Yes, some of your actions were  
unacceptable, but that doesn't mean I don't understand the reasons  
behind them.

TORRES  
I wasn't thinking straight...  
(pause)  
I said some things to you that I shouldn't have, and didn't mean.

JANEWAY  
I don't intend to reprimand you B'Elanna. I don't think I need to. I do  
think we've both learned a great deal from this experience. I realized  
that every starship captain should be lucky enough to feel as confident  
in the capabilities and loyalty of their crew as I am in mine. Where  
there's a will there's a way, and if there's a way to keep this ship in  
one piece for the duration of this journey, I know my Engineering staff  
will find it. And, if all else fails, I know someone who would get out and  
drag this ship with her bare hands, kicking and screaming all the way home.  
The value of your presence aboard this ship, as an officer and an engineer,  
is immeasurable.

TORRES  
Thank you, Captain.

PARIS' COM VOICE  
Paris to Torres.

TORRES  
Go ahead, Tom.

PARIS' COM VOICE  
You won't believe what's going on down here!

Sounds of rain and the distant commotion of whistles and football gear crashing together filter  
through the com system.

TORRES  
Where are you? That sounds like rain?

PARIS' COM VOICE  
I'm down at the game. The field goal we kicked in the second quarter  
bounced off the control panel. It must have damaged one of the  
sub-routines, because the emergency fire containment system was  
activated. Everyone thought the rain was part of the football program  
and kept playing!

The background noises get louder.

TORRES  
It sounds pretty rough down there?

 

INT. HOLODECK

Paris, dressed in football gear, stands in front of the holodeck control panel. He is very muddy and  
there is a considerable downpour taking place. Whistles are blowing and sounds of a brawl are  
clearly heard coming from somewhere in the room. Paris watches in that direction as he speaks.

PARIS  
That's an understatement! After the Doctor slapped Ensign Zardas with an  
Unsportsmanlike Conduct penalty, all hell broke loose! Everyone's been  
disqualified for fighting, including some of the audience and the crew  
that were sent down to find where the fire was. But, that's not actually  
stopping anyone. If there's any way to physically damage a hologram,  
Zardas seems determined to find it!

 

INT. MESS HALL

Janeway and Torres are trying not to laugh.

PARIS' COM VOICE  
B'Elanna, if we don't break up this fight and get everyone cleaned up,  
the Captain's gonna be furious! It's wall to wall mud down here and I  
can't get the sprinklers shut off!

TORRES  
Hold on, Tom, I'm on my way.

Janeway and Torres start to get up from the table.

TORRES (CONT'D)  
So much for the friendly game of football.

JANEWAY  
Somehow, I don't think I should miss this.

TORRES  
I'd call for security, but something tells me they're already involved.

JANEWAY  
Just another day in paradise, Lieutenant.

Janeway and Torres walk toward the exit.

FADE OUT


End file.
